


Revolución

by Wisdomoksori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Revolution, alternativeuniverse-revolution, bangchanleaderofrevolution
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomoksori/pseuds/Wisdomoksori
Summary: El pánico creciente de la multitud mientras corría de la policía. Hyunjin intentaba guiarlos hacia un lugar seguro. Sabía que iban a venir a reprimir, pero no de ésta forma tan brutal. Se suponía, por la información que habían conseguido, que el gobierno no sabía donde iban a manifestarse. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que tenían algún topo, pero eso no era posible. Todas las personas que lo sabían de antemano eran de suma confianza, y el resto se enteró sobre la hora de la ubicación. El sonido del primer disparo lo trajo devuelta a la realidad, éste se disipó entre los gritos de la gente aterrorizada. Su mirada buscó algún herido, vio a Jeongin caerse y corrió hacia él para ayudarlo. Un policía lo empezó a golpear brutalmente. Sus alaridos eran desgarradores. Hyunjin lo empujó y lo golpeó en el rostro. Logró que su amigo se levantara y que alguien más lo llevara lejos de allí. Sintió como el frío metal de las esposas le golpeaba las muñecas y como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones después de un gran golpe por parte del policía con el que se había enfrentado. Lo lanzaron dentro de una camioneta que no tenía patente. Allí le golpearon la cabeza hasta que dejó de ser conciente del dolor y cerró los ojos.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

Lo único que se podía escuchar, en aquélla cabaña en el medio del campo, era el sonido de la radio y el agua corriendo en la cocina. Mientras Chan lavaba tranquilamente los platos del almuerzo escuchaba las noticias. Cuando se encontraba pasando la esponja por el ultimo plato escuchó como el periodista contaba lo que estaba sucediendo en la calle que da al banco más importante de la ciudad. Iba a obligarse a ignorar los comentarios sobre la represión y los disparos hasta que unas palabras llegaron a sus oídos que le helaron la sangre y lo hicieron, accidentalmente, soltar el plato, logrando que se rompa. 

\- La policía, al parecer, logró capturar al cabecilla de los revolucionarios Hwang Hyunjin. No sabemos si se encuentra herido gravemente, pero si hay filmaciones de él recibiendo grandes golpes por parte de los policías. Se especula que el movimiento tomará medidas serias por esto y, creo yo, estamos muy cerca de una guerra civil. 

Un par de lágrimas escaparon sus ojos. Él recordaba haber encontrado a Hyunjin en la calle cuando tenía quince años, estaba siendo golpeado por un grupo de niños. Les había pedido dinero para comer y ellos lo basurearon y patearon. Chan corrió en su ayuda. Al verlo solo, abandonado, débil y asustado lo acogió en su casa. En un poco más de una semana se había recuperado y ayudaba al dueño en todo a cambio de un techo y comida. También recordaba como había empezado a creer en la revolución por la que ahora luchaba. Un día, teniendo tiempo de sobra, se sentó a leer un pequeño libro de autores desconocidos para él. Éste llamaba a la acción. A la lucha por un mundo distinto y mejor. Cuando le preguntó a Chan qué era, éste le explicó que significaba y que significó la revolución de los trabajadores. Le enseñó más cosas y le dio a leer mucho más. Con ilusión, Hyunjin fue aprendiendo más y más. Hasta que un día, armaron el movimiento a la par de otras personas. Chan era el lider, pero Jin era la cara de los revolucionarios. El mayor prefería quedarse tras bambalinas y manejar todo desde allí. Por otro lado el punto fuerte en Hyunjin era la oratoria y la llamada a la acción. Él atrajo a millones de personas. Su historia lo hizo. Y ahora era arrestado, probablemente nunca nadie lo iba a volver a ver. Debería haberle insistido que se retire con él al campo, presionado un poco más. Esperó por unas horas al que el teléfono sonara, pero nadie lo llamó. Pensó que quizás Woojin le llamaría para contarle que había pasado, pero nada. Tristemente se acostó en su cama junto a su perro y durmió. 

El movimiento de su perro lo sacó del sueño, su compañero bajó corriendo hasta la puerta según suponía y lo escuchó ladrar. Nadie sabía de la existencia de aquélla casa por lo que le sorprendió la reacción de Berry, su perro. Se levantó y agarró la escopeta que guardaba en su placard. Desde la ventana de su habitación apuntó a la puerta y se sorprendió cuando vio a su amigo Woojin allí. Bajó así como estaba y lo recibió en su casa. 

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina juntos tomando un cafe cada uno. El silencio era aplastante, más no incómodo. Nunca lo sería entre ellos.

\- Tenés que volver con nosotros. Dejé a Minho a cargo mientras venía a buscarte. No puedo liderarlos y no puedo rescatar a Hyunjin. Vos eras mejor lider de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría llegar a aspirar a ser. Estamos en un momento crítico y al borde de una guerra civil. Por favor Chan, se que tenés todavía fe en la revolución.   
\- No es tan fácil Woojin. Dudo que aunque yo siga teniendo fe, ellos tengan fe en mi. Me fui Woo y es tarde ya.  
\- Todos te extrañamos, Jeongin te extraña.   
\- ¿Cómo está él?  
\- En la manifestación recibió un balazo en la espalda y Hyunjin lo salvó de ser detenido. Está bien, descanzando en el hospital. Se va a recuperar perfectamente según Seungmin. 

La frustración de no saber que hacer golpeó a Chan. Sus manos frotaron fuertemente su cara y soltó un grito ahogado. Se giró y miró a la dulce cara de Berry. Con solo su mirada podía calmarse y saber que hacer. Se agachó y le dio un beso en su cabeza. En silencio y lentamente se levanto hacia su habitación para armar un bolso. Dejaría todo atrás una vez más por una causa en la que creía. Una hora después todo estaba listo y en la camioneta. Al día siguiente ya estarían en la base del movimiento listos para tomar directivas. 

\- Woojin, quiero aclarar que solamente voy a liderar hasta que los trabajadores estén en el poder, después volveré aquí a trabajar en mi granja como vine haciendo este último año. Siempre viví por mis creencias, pero por más que vos creas lo contrario, ya di por el movimiento todo lo que tenía para dar. 

No tenían mucho tiempo para parar y descansar, pero ver a su perrito durmiendo en el asiento del coopiloto a su lado le daba fuerzas. Sea con lo que sea que se encuentre, podrían con ello. Eran todos chicos cuando empezaron a luchar por lo que creían correcto y ahora el más chico tenía diecinueve años. Seguían siendo jóvenes, pero no inmaduros. Sabían en lo que creían, habían estudiado mucho y habían puesto el cuerpo infinidad de veces. Golpes y balas habían sobrevivido. El mundo no les permitió tener una verdadera niñez. Ahora los medios decían que vendría una guerra civil, los llamaban terroristas, cosas peores, pero ellos solo luchaban por la libertad, igualdad y fraternidad entre las personas. El gobierno del miedo terminaría por más que eso le cueste la vida. 

Llegando al edificio abandonado donde ellos se reunían y vivían tuvo nervios de enfrentar a sus amigos, de enfrentar a Jeongin. En el pasado año no había cesado de amarlo, pero si había renunciado a un futuro juntos. Al verlos todos se quedaron estáticos, nadie creía que Woojin de verdad lograría traerlo devuelta. El primero en reaccionar fue Minho, estaba tenso, pero al ver a Chan una sonrisa de alivio cruzó su rostro. Lentamente se levantó de la silla principal de aquélla mesa redonda de reuniones, el lugar donde los ocho discutían como el movimiento iba a actuar. Se colocó al lado de ésta y sonrió abiertamente hacia los recién llegados. 

\- Creo que éste lugar te pertenece jefe.   
Mientras se sentaba el resto tomaba sus lugares y pudo ver como faltaban tres, Hyunjin, Seungmin y Jeongin. Su corazón se achicó en su pecho, tenía que traer a su amigo, a su hermano, devuelta.   
\- Que tal si me informan qué ha estado sucediendo aquí.   
\- El gobierno está desesperado, el movimiento crece en sectores sociales que ellos no esperaban y hasta los suyos se están poniendo en su contra. En la manifestación no hubo tantos heridos como las noticias comunicaban, algún que otro golpe pero lo peor fue el disparo a Jeongin. Él había sido el anzuelo para capturar a Hyunjin. En cuanto a él, no sabemos donde está. Descartamos las áreas donde es menos probable, pero es incierto. Seungmin está con Jeongin en nuestro hospital y un par más de heridos.   
\- Gracias Minho. Ahora, escuché algo de un ataque a la casa de gobierno y el inicio de una guerra civil.   
\- El ataque estaba planeado para la semana que viene, pero con Hyunjin capturado no veo como podríamos llevarlo a cabo. Lo demás son los medios intentando crear miedo entre la población para aislarnos y capturarnos más fácilmente.   
\- Bueno, empecemos con esto entonces. Minho, estás encargado de encontrar donde tienen a Hyunjin; Felix y Jisung, ustedes vayan a los barrios donde tenemos menos apoyo y busquen adherentes al movimiento; Woojin, vos vas a planear conmigo el golpe de Estado. Es bueno verlos. 

No tan lejos de allí Hyunjin podía sentir la humedad, como algo le chorreaba de la cabeza. También como sus manos y piernas estaban atadas fuertemente, de tal manera que sentía como se le cortaba la circulación. Un golpe en el estómago le quitó el aliento. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al hombre más odiado y más poderosos de Corea del Sur. El jefe de Estado. Éste se acercó hacia él y le dio un cachetazo con los guantes que traía. Se le escapó una pequeña risa socarrona. Ver a su enemigo en aquél estado le daba cierto aire de superioridad. Hyunjin escupió un poco sangre y le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía lo que se venía. Lo torturarían por información y cuando no obtengan nada lo matarían. 

\- Nos dirás donde está la base de operaciones y nos dirás quienes son parte del grupo directivo, a cambio no diezmaremos a los habitantes de Guryong. Que es donde naciste, ¿O me equivoco? 

El silencio respondió por si solo. Hyunjin sabía que si el movimiento era descabezado no lo iban a detener, quizás tendrían problemas para designar a los nuevos líderes; pero nada detendría a la revolución y eso todos lo sabían, incluyendo al jefe de Estado. Aún así, no podía traicionarlos. 

\- Te daré una semana para pensarlo en la carcel, en el pabellón común, a ver como la pasas con esa cara bonita tuya. 

Fue lanzado por los militares dentro de una celda diminuta con dos camas. En una de ellas había un hombre más petiso que él, pero mucho más musculoso. Su mirada asustadiza recorría todo aquél lugar, menos su rostro. Pasó por su lado sin mirarlo ni tocarlo y se sentó en la cama que le correspondía. Ya había estado en la carcel, cuando era más chico. Pero antes era más fácil pasar desapercibido. Ahora siendo quien es todo se le iba a complicar y era por eso que lo mandaron allí, para quebrarlo. Tenía miedo de que lo lograran. Sabía que no lo culparían por ello, pero él si lo haría. No podía contar con que vendrían a sacarlo, porque el movimiento debía invertir todos sus recursos en el golpe de Estado. Tenía que encontrar la forma para escaparse por sus propios medios. 

Era la hora donde los dejaban salir al patio. Sabía como debía ser su actitud. No podía bajar la cabeza ni dejar que lo zamarreen. Pero tampoco se podía dar el lujo de fanfarronear. Era muy delgada la linea y tenía que tener cuidado. La ropa gris del uniforme pone a todos los presos en igualdad, pero con un solo vistazo se notaba la jerarquía. Todos los ojos se posaron en él y enseguida notó quien era el jefe. Caminó con lentitud sin despegar su mirada de él y se colocó enfrente. No iba a alargar la situación ni iba a permitir que éste hombre lo amedrentara. 

\- Hwang Hyunjin, lider revolucionario del movimiento de liberación encerrado en el pabellón común. La mayoría de nosotros estamos acá por culpa de ustedes, por sospechas de colaboración con el golpe. Nos abandonaron.   
\- Nadie va a venir por mi tampoco. Eso lo supimos todos desde que nos sumamos al movimiento. Ahora si me pudro en la carcel o no, es responsabilidad mía. Y créeme que eso no va a pasar.   
\- ¿Se va a escapar príncipe?   
\- No soy ningún príncipe, vengo de más abajo que la mayoría. 

Terminada la conversación el hombre le lanzó una piña que Hyunjin esquivó. Le agarró el puño y lo llevó a su espalda, le pego una patada detrás de la rodilla para que callera sobre el semento y se colocó en su espalda. Pasó un brazo por su cuello y apretó con rapidez y fuerza. Se tiró para atrás pegándose contra el suelo e inmovilizó su cuerpo al envolverlo con sus piernas. Vio como su cabeza se volvía colorada y a pesar de que sentía como él se removía dentro de su agarre, también sentía como cada vez estaba más débil. Hasta que la vida dejó su cuerpo y pudo lanzarlo al medio del patio. Había un nuevo lider y solo le había tomado dos horas lograrlo. 

Intentaba pensar que, a pesar de que el fin no justifica los medios, todo terminaría por valer la pena. No permitió que ninguna lágrima descienda por sus mejillas y se levantó del suelo para irse hacia su celda. Allí vio a su compañero, que al verlo a él se encogió del miedo y pidió por favor. Lo examinó con cuidado, tenía un par de golpes y también los nudillos dañados. Su actitud no encajaba para nada con su cuerpo. Si quería podría tranquilamente descolocarle la mandíbula a Hyunjin y aún así parecía un niño acurrucado en su cama. Volvió a hablar pidiendo que le tuviera piedad. Que había cosas que podría hacer por él y su movimiento, que lo sentía y que se arrepentía, que por favor no lo matara. Pedía una oportunidad para redimirse. 

\- ¿De que mierda estás hablando?   
\- Trabajé para el Gobierno en su equipo informático, descubrí lo que hacían con algunos presos y lo denuncié. Me encerraron acá. Mientras trabajaba para ellos había logrado acceder a una computadora que habían confiscado de ustedes. Estaba destruida pero algunos datos habían sido recuperados, entre ellos la manifestación de ayer. 

La ira lo cegó momentáneamente. Tantos compañeros, amigos, perdidos. Lo montó y lo agarró del cuello. No se defendía, solo intentaba aligerar la presión ejercida sobre su cuello. El odio y el desprecio que emanaban los ojos de Hyunjin era algo que aquél hombre pudo por primera vez entender. Ese dolor, nunca antes había podido comprender su origen, pero podía ver como el mundo se había encargado de estrangularle la vida y la felicidad. Conocía su historia, los medios habían filmado aquél acto en el que Hyunjin llamaba a la acción y contaba como, desde que tenía memoria, siempre el Estado había intentado que desaparezca. Quitarle propósito. Se había convertido en la cara del nuevo mundo, de esa utopía por la que tantos luchaban. Él sintió como la fuerza era cada vez menor y vio como los ojos de Hyunjin se apagaban lentamente. Salió de encima suyo y lo miró expectante. 

\- En la escuela nos arman el futuro y nos enseñan lo que ellos quieren que sepamos y creamos. Si es posible, intentan que no pensemos más de lo necesario. Yo me destaqué, por lo que a penas terminé el colegio de informática fui contratado por el Estado dos años atrás. Trabajé, al principio, en cosas menores. Pero con el tiempo, gracias a mi eficiencia, me fueron promoviendo. Antes de ser encarcelado trabajaba para la unidad antiterrorista. Interceptabamos a las personas comunes en busca de algun dato que nos llevara a ustedes. No sabíamos que pasaba después de dar algún nombre, solo que debíamos hacerlo. Yo di el nombre de una chica, Han Ryunjin, creí que formaba parte de la revolución por lo que la reporté. Había algo raro, por lo que después de eso, a pesar de mis órdenes, la seguí investigando. Fui a su casa y cuando estaba por llegar, vi como el equipo especial del gobierno la sacaba de allí inconciente. Sangre chorreaba de su cabeza y vi marcas de quemaduras en sus brazos. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que había pasado. Ella era solo una estudiante, no tenía nada que ver con nada y días después en el diario apareció una noticia que decía "Han Ryujin fue torturada por los terroristas y abandonada para morir en su casa". Quise denunciarlos y me trajeron aquí hace dos días.   
\- ¿Nombre?  
\- Seo Changbin.

En el hospital improvisado que tenían Chan se debatía si entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Jeongin o no. Se había cruzado con Seungmin y él le había contado cual era su estado de salud, mejoraría, solo necesitaba tiempo. Era difícil, tarde o temprano debían hablar y era mejor ahora, así evitaban futuros problemas, pero aún así tenía miedo. Al abrir la puerta se quedó mudo, se veía tanto más grande. Había pasado solo un año, pero parecía más. Se acercó lentamente siendo escaneado bajo su mirada. Un par de lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, eran de alegría y confusión. Lo había extrañado tanto, la seguridad de sus brazos era irrepetible. La soledad era más bien fría por las noches que no habían pasado juntos. Se había detenido en el borde de su cama y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. No quería encontrar odio y enojo en los ojos de Jeongin, no sabía que su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario. 

\- ¿Christopher? 

La felicidad y el alivio de que él estuviera aquí inundó el corazón del Jeongin. Lágrimas cayeron y pidió que se acercara a su cama. Se agarraron de las manos y con lentitud, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, Chan beso su mano con dulzura. Entre ellos dos los sentimientos jamás fueron esfímeros. Tendrían cosas que resolver, pero nada demasiado imposible. 

\- Me gustaría, mucho, que hablemos de nosotros. Pero Hyunjin fue detenido y necesito traerlo devuelta. Ya armé un plan con Woojin sobre el levantamiento, pero antes de ponerlo en marcha quisiera discutirlo con vos, siempre fuiste mi voz de la razón.   
\- El movimiento y sus miembros están antes que todo para mi también Chris. Contame y veamos que podemos hacer.   
\- Llegamos a la conclusión que sin Jin va a ser muy difícil hacer el golpe, asique lo usaremos como anzuelo. Cuando encontremos su ubicación empezaremos el levantamiento allí, la noticia de su liberación nos dará impulso para tomar la casa de gobierno. Y después daremos un discurso desde allí para incentivar levantamientos en todas las sedes del movimiento, el golpe será completo.   
\- Te volviste mucho más cuidadoso en este tiempo. Pero sigo creyendo que es muy temprano para un golpe de Estado, nos llevaría a una guerra civil. Primero debemos acentar más nuestras bases en los sectores mas ricos. Sino sería interminable.   
\- Tenés razón, pero éste es sin duda un momento único. Nunca antes el gobierno fue tan descuidado. Si esperamos van a subir la guardia y nos van a masacrar. Algunos riesgos hay que tomar y éste vale la pena tomarlo.   
\- Está bien. Antes de votar por el plan de acción necesitamos la ubicación de Hyunjin. Traeme mi computadora. 

Tenía un miedo que no hacía más que crecer y crecer. Venía de una familia adinerada, de colegios con gente prestigiosa, de leer a escondidas libros revolucionarios. Sabía como esa gente pensaba, sabía del odio que sentían por aquéllos que eran "inferores". Jeongin nunca entendió el odio, siempre fue un niño feliz. No sabía porque cuando pasaba frente a un hombre en la calle debía ignorarlo, no sabía porque no podía convidarle de su comida si tenía hambre. Ni darle de su dinero si le sobraba. Le parecía lo más lógico. Recordaba haberse acercado a los diez años a un hombre y su hijo en la calle y ofrecerle su almuerzo que acaba de comprarse. Vio la mirada de asombro y de felicidad. Vio como se lo daba todo a su hijo. Por lo que volvió a comprar más para el adulto, porque sabía que no había comido nada. Lo único que salía de sus labios eran agradecimientos. Y Jeongin no entendía porque no podía hacer eso cuando sus padres estaban presentes. El hombre lo miró y le dijo que para agradecer quería darle algo, lo único que tenía era un libro. Uno viejo y usado, uno que tenía las letras de la tapa casi borradas. Con una sonrisa se despidieron. Y al llegar a su casa empezó a leer. Sentía que leía cosas que él había pensado toda su vida, pero tenía miedo de decir. La primera vez que sintió odio fue un año después, cuando encontró a ese mismo hombre siendo golpeado por sus compañeros de colegio mientras su hijo chiquito lloraba y pedía que pararan. Nunca en su vida había tenido una actitud violenta, pero las lágrimas del niño le nublaron la razón. Vio un palo en el piso y fue corriendo y gritando hacia ellos. Los chicos pensaron que golpearían al hombre, pero no. Le rompió tres costillas a uno de ellos y enseguida se fueron corriendo. Llevó a ambos al hospital y pagó para que un médico los revisara. Trataron al hombre por sus heridas y al niño le diagnosticaron desnutrición. Por ello durante dos meses Jeongin fue y les llevó comida y medicamentos para que se recuperaran. Nadie se enteró de ello ni del golpe a los chicos esos. Desde ese entonces que el odio era constante. Y descubrió lo malas personas que eran los que lo rodeaban. Ahora, ocho años después, sabe que el movimiento debe fortalecerse por esas zonas, donde él era de los pocos comunistas, para hacer de la revolución una exitosa. Pocas cosas se llevó de su hogar cuando huyó, siendo una de ellas un pendrive con la información de la computadora de su padre, Ministro de Guerra del Estado. Las ubicaciones de todos los centros clandestinos de detención estaban allí, entre otras cosas. Nadie sabía que ésta información estaba en su poder. No se veía capaz de decir quienes eran sus familiares. Quería ocultar su pasado y su herencia a toda costa. 

Con el trabajo que ya habían estado haciendo sus demás camaradas no le costó nada encontrar a Hyunjin. 

En la cabeza de Jin, estaba solo. Nadie vendría a buscarlo. Porque así eran las reglas que la asamblea había establecido. No se creía tan importante para romperlas y tampoco creía que había alguien lo suficientemente importante para hacerlo. Por esto él mismo estaba ideando un plan de escape junto a Changbin. Para muchos sería ridículo creerle y confiar en él. Pero con el tiempo Hyunjin había aprendido a leer a las personas. Saber si mentían y saber quienes eran. Por algo él se encarga de reclutar, dar discursos y orientar a los recien llegados. Tenía, como algunos lo llamarían, don de gentes. Las ideas fluían entre los dos. Y aunque ya tenía un plan, era demasiado arriesgado, por lo que sería de respaldo en caso de algún problema. Si lo traicionaba, escaparía con ese plan, ya que no se lo había comentado. Debía, realmente, estar preparado para todo. 

\- En dos horas me van a llevar otra vez, necesito que vigiles como patrullan y cada cuando hay cambio de guardia, así sabremos si hay diferencia cuando estoy y cuando no.   
\- ¿Qué te harán?  
\- Me pedirán cosas que no voy a darles y me castigarán por ello. 

Tal cual como había predicto, el oficial se encontraba en la celda arrastrandolo a la sala de torturas y cuestionarios. No hubo mucha charla, a ésta altura no creían que obtendrían nada de él. Era sadismo puro. Sabían que harían explotar Guryong de todas formas y que no sacarían nada de información, por lo que su única tarea era preguntar si se arrepentía y si respondía que no, la tortura llegaría. Cada dos días la sangre manchaba cada vez más su ropa, su piel cada vez adquiría más marcas y cicatrices. Y su voluntad se iba acabando con cada golpe, corte y lágrima. Debía escapar pronto para no traicionar a sus camaradas. 

Llegó desmayado a su celda, a la que fue lanzado. Changbin lo acomodó en su cama y trató de limpiar sus heridas. Ambos sabían que él no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Cuando se despertó estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, en el que Bin lo ayudaba con sus heridas. 

\- Escuché a uno de los guardias hablar con uno de los presos de al lado. Le pidió discreción por acá mañana en la noche porque quería matar a su compañero de celda. Creo que sería un buen momento para escapar, habría menos vigilancia. Cualquiera de estos guardias traicionaría a su patria a cambio de sus vidas. Con un cuchillo ya estamos afuera. 

Entre susurros discutieron sus pasos y así llegaron a un acuerdo. Sólo habría que esperar, porque el cuchillo era más que accesible para ellos. 

El barullo de la sala impedía que aquéllos jovenes se pudieran siquiera escuchar. No era fácil para ellos decidir, estaban impacientes, pero entendían, al menos en el fondo, las preocupaciones de Jeongin. 

\- ¡Mi distrito está listo para salir a las calles! No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar, éste es realmente un momento bisagra. Nunca antes la clase trabajadora fue tan temida por el Estado como ahora. Tienen a Hyunjin y tarde o temprano algo de información le van a sacar, por más fuerte que sea, hay cosas que ningún humano puede soportar. ¡Tenemos que actuar ya!   
\- Minho, yo entiendo eso, créeme que si. Pero si no traemos a los estudiantes y a los jóvenes de las clases más altas de nuestro lado, nada va a durar mucho tiempo. Tenemos que sacarles todas sus fuerzas y no podemos ir y aniquilarlos. Es un golpe que nunca van a esperar.   
\- ¿Crees en serio Jeongin que ellos son capaces de empatizar? Nacieron en cuna de oro y de lo único que son capaces es de odiarnos.   
\- No todos son iguales, podemos hacerlos cambiar de opinión si ven en nosotros algo más que agresividad.   
\- Que te hayamos dado pena y hayas decidido unirte no te vuelve un trabajador y que estés acá no prueba que ellos puedan hacer lo mismo. 

Dando un portazo a la sala de reuniones Minho se había ido. Él era sin duda de los que más odio sentían hacia el Estado. En su corazón lo único que había era odio y rencor, esperó con paciencia la hora de la revolución para poder después volver a trabajar como hizo toda su vida. Desde donde estaba se podía todavía escuchar la conversación, ahora mucho más pacífica, que mantenían en la sala. La puerta se abrió y Jisung se sentó a su lado. Sabía que Lee necesitaba espacio para calmarse, pero también necesitaba saber que no estaba solo. Le acercó un taza de café y le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro. 

\- Cuando termines tu taza volvé adentro que es hora de votar. 

Al final, por más que le pese a Minho, tomarían la ruta más lenta de acción. Se centrarían en la fortificación de sus bases y en el aumento de apoyo por parte de las clases más altas. Poniendo a Jeongin al frente de la segunda tarea. Hyunjin, lamentablemente, tendría que esperar un poco más; aunque ellos no sabían que en esos mismos momentos estaba a punto de poner en marcha su plan de escape. 

\- Es momento de que pruebes que estas realmente arrepentido Changbin, veamos que tan bien lo haces.

No fue necesario que fueran silenciosos ya que los gritos del futuro muerto en la celda de al lado los tapaba. Con el fino cuchillo lograron abrir la puerta, no fue difícil por varias razones. Principalmente porque Hyunjin estuvo preso muchas veces y ya le había agarrado la mano, y también porque estaban en pésimo estado las puertas. La abrieron muy lentamente y lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos pasaran. La volvieron a cerrar y caminaron en puntillas hasta la sala de control donde estaban los guardias. Por el asesinato que estaba en proceso la única persona que estaba era el guardia con el que ese hombre había pactado. 

\- Quedate, ya vuelvo. 

Lentamente se acercó a su espalda y deslizó el cuchillo por su garganta dejando que junto a la sangre su vida se escurra por su cuerpo. Jin agarró las llaves que el hombre traía y apagó todas las cámaras. Volvió a salir encontrándose con Bin y siguieron el camino hacia la puerta. Llegaron hasta el último tramo, el más peligroso. En éste debían correr lo más rápido posible y estar lo más lejos de la luz, así cuando llegara a la última puerta sería demasiado tarde para que los detengan. Se movieron rapidamente entre las camionetas de traslado de prisioneros que había. Cada vez que la luz los apuntaba ellos lograban encontrar un escondite. Ahora se encontraban a dos pasos de la puerta, donde había tres guardias charlando amenamente. 

\- ¿Sabes pelear?   
\- Me defiendo. 

Se acercaron con velocidad y Hyunjin tomó a uno del cuello y lo durmió, Changbin le quitó el bastón que ese hombre traía y golpeó a otro en la cabeza, haciendolo caer. El tercero corrió para llamar refuerzos a la cabina, pero Jin lo atrapó y lo logró tirar al piso, debía dormirlo como al anterior para evitar que llamé a más guardias. Escondieron los cuerpos para que éstos no sean visto por la luz que pasaba cada tanto. Agitados abrieron el portón y corrieron hacia el auto más cercano. Hyunjin amagó a romper el vidrio, pero Bin lo frenó.

\- Se abrirlo sin que suene la alarma. 

De una forma extraña, con el cuchillo se dirigió hacia la ventana, balanceandolo de un lado para el otro, hasta que se escuchó un clic y se pudo abrir. Ya adentro del auto, de la misma forma, lo puso a andar. Apenas habían logrado escaparse cuando escucharon la sirena, pero ya era imposible que los encontraran. Changbin manejó en silencio hasta un barrio desconocido para Hyunjin, las calles eran limpias, apenas había gente ya que era de noche y todos los negocios estaban cerrados. Una zona, al parecer, muy tranquila. Jin se puso a buscar cosas en la guantera y en la parte trasera del auto, encontrando un arma, cartuchos, varios barbijos, una camisa, unos jeans y un poco de dinero. Se fijó el talle y masomenos le quedarían. Se comenzó a cambiar en el lugar y cuando terminó se puso el barbijo. Le pasó otro a Changbin y él también se lo puso. 

\- Tenemos que parar en algun lugar para conseguirte ropa, así nos descubrirán demasiado rápido.   
\- Estoy en eso. 

A una cuadra había un local que tenía de todo y que estaba abierto las 24 horas del día. Jin entró y la mujer en la caja ni lo miró. Agarró ropa que creía era del talle de Changbin y se acercó a la caja. Con el poco dinero que había encontrado en el auto lo compró. 

Cuando se dirigió al auto su compañero estaba en la parte trasera para poder cambiarse más cómodamente. Cosa que hizo. Siguieron manejando, buscando alejarse lo más posible de donde los estaban buscando. 

\- Tenemos que deshacernos del auto. Y después seguir caminando.   
\- ¿Seguir caminando hasta donde?  
\- Ya verás. 

En la zona más desértica que encontraron abandonaron el auto y se fueron caminando. Llevaban más de dos horas a pié y todavía se encontraban lejos. 

\- Chris, hay gente en la puerta.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Hay gente tocando la puerta. 

Se dirigieron hacia el monitor para ver quienes eran y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar al ver a Hyunjin allí.

\- ¡Abran, es Hyunjin! 

Un silencio cargado de alivio había en aquélla habitación de hospital, donde Seungmin curaba las heridas de Hyunjin. Las marcas por donde pasaron los cuchillos y las pequeñas quemaduras de cigarrillo era lo que podían ver, pero también sufrió al tener su cabeza bajo el agua y sentir que el oxígeno lo abandonaba, tampoco olvidaría jamás las corrientes de electricidad que hacían pasar por su cuerpo. Sin camisa ni pantalones era revisado por su amigo, el dolor del alcohol que pasaba por sus heridas era espantoso, pero a comparación de otros dolores era soportable. Todos en silencio buscaban las palabras correctas para decir, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar. Se sentían como si estuvieran en un funeral, pero Hyunjin seguía vivo. Changbin se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta, no sabiendo muy bien cual era su lugar, pensando que quizás si los dejara todo sería mucho más cómodo. Pero aún así no pudiendo aguantar su curiosidad de saber. 

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?   
\- Todavía no sabemos nisiquiera quién sos, ni si podemos confiar en vos, asique no tenemos porque contestarte.  
\- Confío en él Min.  
\- No creo que podamos confiar en tu juicio después de que hayas estado sometido a… a… toda esa tortura.   
\- A pesar de todo, no abrí la boca. Asique no me hables sobre si mi juicio es confiable o no Minho. Se que no te gustan los extraños, pero él tiene información que es realmente valiosa. Asique metete el orgullo por el orto y sigamos adelante, porque hay muchas cosas que hacer. 

En ésta incómoda y tensa situación ni Jisung podía apoyar a Minho. La presión estaba jugandole una mala pasada a todos ellos, causando que Minho sacara su peor cara. Hyunjin comenzó a vestirse ya a pesar de las quejas de Seungmin. Dio dos pasos fuera de la habitación y su cuerpo no resistió más y colapsó. Tanto tiempo soportando el dolor y la tensión le costó caro, ahora en un lugar seguro, perdió toda energía que todavía resguardaba. No podría, por más que quisiera, formar parte del golpe y tendría que permanecer en cama. 

Mientras Hyunjin dormía en la cama de hospital con Chan a su lado cuidándolo, Jisung interrogaba a Changbin. 

\- Ya te dije, no teníamos permitido saber que pasaría con ellos después. Debíamos buscar a los sospechosos y reportarlos.   
\- ¿Entonces que te hizo seguir investigando sobre ésta chica?   
\- Algo se sentía fuera de lugar, tenía miedo de haber reportado a la persona incorrecta. Lo hice sin estar seguro porque mi superior me presionó al haber estado en ese caso por demasiado tiempo. Cuando fui a su casa vi lo que le hicieron y después en los diarios se le echó la culpa al movimiento. Durante una semana investigue a fondo y leí todos los manifiestos que ustedes publicaron. Aún así no podía creer que lo que decían del gobierno era verdad. Toda mi vida creí en ellos. Supuse que lo que había pasado con esa chica era un acto individual, por lo que los denuncié en la Justicia. Me encerraron y me dijeron que agradezca que no me sentenciaban a pena de muerte. Cuando Hyunjin entró en mi celda supuse que así podría yo revertir las cosas. Todo lo que creí que sabía del gobierno era mentira, pero todo lo que aprendí de ellos no fue en vano. Puedo ayudarles a entrar a muchos lugares, se como funciona la seguridad y como burlarla. 

En la sala de reuniones se encontraban todos los miembros, algo que no sucedía hacía mucho tiempo. Debían debatir que sucedería con Changbin. Y todo tenían opiniones distintas. 

\- ¡Trabajó en el gobierno! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitamos para encerrarlo o echarlo?   
\- Minho, me curó las heridas como pudo cada vez que me torturaban y me ayudó a escapar. Jeongin comprobó su historia, sabemos que no miente. Entiendo tu odio, pero no podemos construir una nación en base al odio, Innie tiene razón cuando dice que debemos ganarnos a la gente y en eso Bin puede ayudar.   
\- No dije esto antes, pero yo lo conozco. Es de una familia amiga a la mía. No nos veíamos a menudo pero si hablabamos seguido. Es una buena persona y siempre hizo lo que pensó correcto, el problema es que vivía en su burbuja y no conocía en lo absoluto la situación del país.   
\- Si Jeongin confía en él, yo también.   
\- Antes de votar, creo que es necesario que diga esto. Nuestro trabajo no termina con la toma del gobierno. Debemos después construir una sociedad nueva y para hacerlo necesitamos a la gente, sin importar su clase social, de nuestro lado. Jeongin, Changbin, Jisung y Felix pueden lograr eso mientras Minho y yo planeamos el ataque y Woojin, Seungmin y Hyunjin diseñan el nuevo Estado. Ahora, votemos. 

Por una unanimidad decidieron que Changbin participaría del movimiento, pero sería vigilado desde cerca. En el fondo, aunque no tan en el fondo, Minho entendía que así debían ser las cosas. Pero todo lo que había sufrido y visto sufrir a otros no le dejaba ver con claridad a veces. Se fue hasta su habitación con Jisung. La única persona que realmente sabía acompañarlo y ayudarlo como necesitaba su roto corazón. Lástima que estaba tan roto que no era capaz de amarlo devuelta. No se sentía capaz de quererlo, había tanto dolor en él que no sabía como concentrarse en otra cosa. Le nublaba el juicio. Los besos de Sung por su cuerpo y sus caricias eran dados con tanto amor y con tanto cariño, podía devolverle el tacto pero no el sentimiento. Por más que su interior reclamaba a Jisung como el único amor de su vida. 

\- Creo que deberías irte Jisung.   
\- ¿Qué?   
\- Es mejor que te vayas, no podemos seguir haciendo esto.   
\- Por alguna razón creí que ésta vez sería diferente. Cuando me acerco siempre me terminas alejando, si me vas a volver a alejar nunca más te acerques. Si querés que me vaya tené en cuenta que no voy a volver, nunca más.   
\- ¿No vas a contestarme? ¿Te enfrentas a un ejército sin problema pero ahora sos tan cobarde que no me vas a contestar? 

Seguida a esa conversación Jisung dio un portazo. No solo terminó con la posibilidad de volver a esa habitación, sino también a sus brazos. Y corrió, lejos. Se fue a donde sabía que sería recibido. Con ese amigo que al tenerlo lejos sintió como si su alma se partiera. Todo por el miedo de no volver a verlo. Iría con Hyunjin, la única persona que podía transformar sus lagrimas en sonrisas. Seguía en cama y no tenía permitido moverse mucho, pero estaba mucho más cómodo ya que lo habían transladado a su habitación donde había más espacio. Con solo una mirada se corrió hacia un costado de la cama y abrió las sabanas para que Jisung se metiera con él. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo ni de tocar sus heridas lo abrazó. Y lloró. Lloró todo lo que su optimista corazón no le había permitido antes. La revolución estaba casi asegurada, pero su felicidad no. Se hizo añicos con los filozos y crueles silencios de Minho. El hombre que se había ganado su corazón rápidamente, pero también el hombre que no se lo merecía. Lo que lo atrajo a él al principio fue lo inalcanzable que era y tenía que entender que siempre lo fue y lo iba a ser. Al menos para él. 

\- ¿Qué pasó ésta vez? Pensé que todo iba bien entre ustedes.   
\- Minho no sabe amar y lo demostró una vez más. Ya no voy a volver, me cansé del dolor y de cubrirlo con mi optimismo. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir acá hoy?  
\- Podes quedarte toda la vida si es eso lo que querés Jisungie. 

Y ambos se durmieron en ese cálido abrazo, donde el tacto y las emociones iban de la mano, donde nadie se sentía solo en compañía. 

\- Estos días han sido extremadamente movidos y se que a esta altura todos estamos cansados e impacientes. A penas esta reunión termine cada uno de nosotros va a llevar a cabo las órdenes que di ayer. Changbin, bienvenido a ésta Asamblea. Vos junto a Jeongin y Felix van a encargarse de sumar participantes a nuestro movimiento, gente de tu clase social. Quiero aclarar unas dudas que se que han estado teniendo. Cuando el gobierno sea tomado no voy a asumir la presidencia. Jeongin y yo vamos a retirarnos al campo. Por lo que debemos votar al presidente y al vice. Ya sabemos que Seungmin tomará el puesto de ministro de salud y Felix será el ministro de exterior. Mañana se llevará a cabo la votación entre los restantes de ustedes para presidente y vice en cada distrito. Ahora, a trabajar. 

Todos en la sala sabían, menos Changbin, que eso sucedería. Hyunjin se encontraba perturbado, sabía que lo votarían a él. Sería elegido presidente. Y aunque deseaba dirigir, sabía que no podía hacerlo con la conciencia pesada. Los muertos bajo su mano le impedían respirar. Sentía que no tenía el perdón de Dios. Salió de la base, se cubrió lo más posible y se dirigió hacia la Iglesia en la cual creció. Caminó bastante y en ese tiempo se permitió pensar. Al llegar notó con alivio que no había nadie más que el sacerdote. 

\- Padre, me gustaría confesarme. 

El hombre saltó de la sorpresa y al ver la cara de Hyunjin lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Corrió a su encuentro y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Su niño, su niño estaba sano y salvo. 

\- Ven, vayamos a un lugar donde estés más seguro. 

Juntos fueron hacia la oficina privada del sacerdote y allí se sentaron. El hombre, ya en sus setenta, le sostuvo las manos y lo miró con nada más que amor y alegría en sus ojos. 

\- Dime, hijo mío, que deseas confesar ante Dios. 

A pesar de que sentía su labio temblar y su garganta cerrarse intentó pronunciar las palabras. A medida que éstas salían de su boca sentía que se hacían realidad. No se atrevía a mirar al Padre a los ojos, pero al mirar sus manos solo podía recordarlas llenas de sangre. Su cuerpo temblaba furiosamente y su mirada se nublaba por la excesiva cantidad de lágrimas. Soltó las manos del sacerdote y con fuerza se empezó a rascar los brazos en un intento desesperado de encontrar la energía para seguir con su relato. Sus uñas rasgaban su piel profundamente, sus brazos, cuello, cara y cabello eran atacados ferozmente. La angustia lo consumía y en la desesperación buscaba rascar más fuerte, pensando que así podría dejar de temblar y sentir que su cuerpo no era suyo, que no le respondía. Su voz se quebraba y cada segundo que vivía parecía robado. Ese aire que quería escapar no era suyo, ese cuerpo no lo merecía. La agonía crecía a cada segundo y no parecía capaz de soportarlo más. Su cabeza dolía tanto que sentía que estaba por estallar. Su cuerpo estaba fallando y su corazón no parecía poder soportar el suplicio. 

Al elevar la mirada sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Lágrimas caían por su cara, el horror pintaba a sus ojos, pero también el dolor. El niño que había querido como propio estaba enfrente suyo confesando haber matado dos hombres. Su niño. Ambos se fueron cayendo de las sillas hasta quedar arrodillados en el piso. Entre sus manos sostuvo su cara, para cerciorarse que era verdad. Tan real que le rasgaba el alma. Lo acercó a su pecho y ambos lloraron hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron seguir soportándolo. 

\- Mi niño… que has hecho…  
\- Lo siento tanto… lo siento… yo no quise, pero tenía que… soy un monstruo… un monstruo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Tenía 6 años y deambulaba por la calle teniendo como únicas pertenencias su remera y su pantalón, manchados ambos con sangre. Lágrimas y sangre seca había por la cara de ese pequeño niño. Debía correr lejos, como su mamá le había dicho. No debía acercase a ningún policía, no debía mirarlos, ni caminar cerca suyo, menos que menos hablarles. Ellos le harían daño le dijo. Y su mamá nunca mentía. Le dijo también que sólo podía acercarse a la Iglesia, donde estaba el Padre San, el hombre bueno, según el pequeño Hyunjin. Él le había regalado varios chocolates, le había dejado jugar en el patio con otros niños y lo había cuidado cuando sus padres no estaban. Era en definitiva un hombre bueno. Su papá también le había dicho que el Padre San se aseguraría que nadie le haga daño. Sólo debía llegar hasta él. Cuando lo vio la preocupación se notó en sus ojos. Corrió hacia el pequeño y lo agarró en sus brazos. Se aseguró que nadie estaba cerca y lo metió dentro de su casa. Ya en su habitación lo sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó, mientras él lloraba desconsoladamente. - Hyunjinnie, mirame porfavor. Vamos a bañarte y cambiarte la ropa ¿Si? Y después si querés contarme que pasó, lo hacés ¿Te parece? Asintió lentamente y juntos fueron al baño con ropa limpia en mano. Ya sentados en el comedor, con Hyunjin bañado y comiendo, se pusieron a hablar. El sacerdote intentaba distraerlo, para que por lo menos unos segundos, pudiera dejar de llorar. Hasta que él interrumpió toda charla, empezando a contar que había sucedido horas antes.- Padre San, mamá me dijo que venga porque usted era la única persona que podría cuidarme. Mi mamá y mi papá estaban sangrando mucho y me pidieron que me vaya, que corra. Papá no me contestaba y mamá se estaba quedando dormida. ¿Están bien? ¿Que les pasó a mis papás? Padre San tengo miedo. - Mi niño... vas a estar a salvo. Te voy a proteger lo mejor que pueda. Tus padres ahora están en un mejor lugar, sin dolor ni gente mala. Están con Dios. Él los va a cuidar y ellos desde el cielo te van a cuidar a vos. - ¿Porqué Dios no los salvó Padre? - Él no puede interferir en nuestra vida. Él nos creó y nos dio libertad, por eso él nos ve desde el cielo y nos cuida y nos ama desde allí. El pequeño Hyunjin creció asustado, temeroso y con dolor. El Padre San lo cuidó, lo alimentó, lo vistió, lo amó. Fue su única familia por mucho tiempo. No podía permitirse mandarlo al colegio, porque no le alcanzaba el dinero, por lo que él mismo le enseñó todo lo que sabía. Le enseñó historia, matemáticas, biología, un poco de inglés, economía y política. Le dejó toda la biblioteca de la Iglesia a su alcance. Le acercó la palabra de Dios, le dio libertad para elegir que pensar, que creer, que ser. Pero nunca le dejó salir. El Padre San tenía miedo de que lo vengan a buscar, que lo dañen, que se lo arrebaten de entre sus brazos. Ese niño era su mundo, a pesar de todas sus responsabilidades lo único que él deseaba lograr era darle una vida feliz, o lo más cercano a una. Pero el pequeño Hyunjin creció a ser un adolescente rebelde. Uno que lo único que deseaba era poder salir de la Iglesia y poder hablar con extraños. Por lo que un día, con catorce años, agarró un poco de ropa, escribió una carta para el Padre San y se fue. Él siempre entendió muy bien porque el sacerdote actuó de la forma en la que actuó todos esos años, pero deseaba vivir él mismo y no a través de las experiencias de otro. Rápidamente entendió que todas sus palabras eran ciertas, que no mentía cuando decía que el mundo exterior era cruel. Pasó un año en la calle y se negó a volver, demasiado avergonzado por como había actuado. Pasó un año, donde rogaba por comida y era ignorado la mayoría de las veces. Hasta que un día, un chico más grande que él lo salvó y lo acogió en su casa. Chan no era creyente, pero por su amigo, accedió a ir a aquella Iglesia, acompañándolo a hablar con el Padre San. Fue testigo del amor que se tenían. También él fue recibido con los brazos abiertos, no solo por haber cuidado de Hyunjin, sino también porque el Padre era así, recibía a todos con amor y calidez. Jin le contó todo lo que había aprendido con gran alegría, todo lo que Chan le había enseñado. Le contó también sobre el movimiento que habían empezado a crear. Y desde ese momento lo mantuvo siempre al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, de lo que hacían, de quienes se sumaban y de sus planes futuros. A pesar de vivir preocupado por él, el Padre San lo apoyó siempre porque creía en lo que querían hacer por la sociedad. Al fin y al cabo él lo había criado para ser una buena persona y cuidar de los demás. Por todo lo que ambos habían vivido juntos es que su corazón no podía entender lo que su niño había hecho. Pero al verlo completamente destrozado y vulnerable en sus brazos supo que se arrepentía tanto que parecía morir por el dolor. Lo acogió una vez más en su hogar y entendió que no debía decir nada, porque Hyunjin sabía que debía hacer. Juntos rezaron de rodillas toda la noche, Hyunjin pidiendo perdón y el Padre acompañandolo en su duelo y en su castigo, porque él sabía que lo único que podía salvar a Jin era el amor de Dios, el propio y el de sus amigos. - Padre San, debo volver. Hay una votación en la asamblea y no puedo faltar. Venga conmigo, va a estar a salvo con nosotros. En cualquier momento pueden atacar, ya le dije que mientras estaba en la carcel me amenazaron con atacar este barrio. - No voy a abandonar la Iglesia Jinnie, éste es mi lugar, con la gente. Ambos luchamos por un mundo mejor, pero de formas distintas. Yo lo seguiré haciendo desde acá, sabés muy bien como la palabra de Dios puede llenar a alguien de esperanza y de amor. Ésta es mi forma de cambiar el mundo. - Está bien, te mantendré al tanto de todo.Ya cerca de la puerta se gira un poco para poder enfrentar al sacerdote, tenía las palabras estancadas en su garganta. Con el dolor y la vergüenza que en ese momento lo carcomían dijo las siguientes palabras.- Padre ¿Dios me va a perdonar?- Dios ya te perdonó, ahora te toca perdonarte a ti mismo y redimirte. Ve, mi niño, con tus camaradas que solo así podrás salir adelante. - Gracias Padre San. Al llegar a la sala de reuniones miro a sus ocho acompañantes y sonrió tristemente, era una sombra a la verdadera felicidad. Debía dejarlo todo, había luchado mucho y con todo lo que tenía, pero había ciertas lineas que no se cruzaban. Una guerra es una cosa y un asesinato es otra. Todos lo miraban expectantes, pero realmente no sabía como comunicarles su decisión. Desde su asiento vio a Chan y a Jeongin agarrados de las manos, vio futuro allí. En Minho, no solo vio coraje esta vez, sino espíritu y esperanza. En Woojin vio calma, siempre había visto calma y firmeza, él era esa columna que los sostenía a todos ellos. En Felix vio un destello de alegría, una luz que alumbraba esa oscura noche. En Seungmin vio perseverancia y resistencia, sin él, sin su constancia, todo hubiera sido diferente y peor. En Changbin vio incertidumbre, pero también seguridad, a pesar de su miedo sabía que había venido para quedarse. Por último, en Jisung vio algo que antes no se había permitido ver, vio su felicidad en sus ojos amorosos. Con miedo, pero también con decisión, se pronunció. - En unas semanas va a haber una votación en el movimiento en todo el país por el presidente y el vice, se que la mayoría piensa elegirme a mi. En la carcel hice algo que no tiene perdón y debo asumir las consecuencias por mis actos. Cuando tomemos el gobierno me voy a entregar a la justicia por los dos asesinatos que cometí y voy a complir la sentencia que se me imparta. La más sabía decisión a mi parecer es que Minho sea nuestro presidente. Se que es de los más impulsivos de nosotros, pero no hay nadie que pueda sobrellevar esa carga mejor que él. Es inteligente y sabrá escuchar. La asamblea está para decidir, el presidente para gobernar. ¿Quién mejor para eso que él? Mi voto está con él y con Woojin para vice. El silencio llenó la sala y todos en sus adentros pensaban en el futuro. De una forma u otra Hyunjin fue quien les dio a todos ellos las fuerzas para ir a luchar. Pensar que él no sería quien siguiera haciéndolo más adelante, pensar que tampoco serían liderados por Chan. Se sentían desamparados. Y Minho sentía que no daba la talla. ¿Cómo podría llenar el espacio que ellos dos dejarían? No pudo evitar mirar a Jin con miedo, un miedo que antes no había dejado salir. - Minho, el pueblo no necesita héroes ni líderes. Nosotros sólo cumplimos con su voluntad. Ser presidente no va a ser fácil, pero recordá que la gente tiene siempre la última palabra. Ellos deciden, nosotros hacemos. Siempre nos hemos manejado así y cuando tomemos el gobierno no va a ser distinto. Confío en vos. Lentamente todos se fueron levantando de la mesa y yendose a sus habitaciones. Y Minho se quedó toda la noche, o gran parte de ésta, allí. Pensando y leyendo. Debía estar preparado para todo, debía ser lo mejor para su pueblo. Esto no había sido una posibilidad para él cuando decidió unir a su distrito para luchar, ni cuando llamó a otros a unirse o nisiquiera todas las veces que se había enfrentado a la policía por defender a sus camaradas. Cada vez que salía en el diario como "el puño de la revolución" simplemente lo ignoraba, porque su lugar era otro. Su lugar era luchar para que otros lideren. Pero Hyunjin tenía razón, el pueblo había sufrido demasiado a mano de aquellos que se creían superiores, que se creían dueños y líderes, necesitaban que uno de los suyos haga cumplir su voluntad. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, no podía defraudar a sus camaradas, a sus amigos, a su familia. Al día siguiente todos se pusieron en marcha. El reloj iba rápido y si no se apuraban, la posibilidad de lograr unificar el país y tomar el gobierno iba a ser cada vez más pequeña. En los lugares más ocultos y clandestinos Jeongin, Felix y Changbin dieron charlas para aquellos que conocían. Amigos de la infancia, compañeros de colegio, familias conocidas, familiares, todo aquel que estuviera a su alcance. Que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar. Jeongin fue el que más habló, les habló desde su lugar, desde la historia que conocía. Quiso hacerles entender que éste era su país y por lo tanto ellos mismos debían gobernarlo, no unos pocos. No los mismos de siempre. Sus voces debían ser escuchadas, como las de todos los demás. Que nunca más debía haber gente sufriendo por el desinterés de la sociedad, que todos somos humanos y por lo tanto merecemos las mismas oportunidades. Y si el Estado no se asegura de que eso suceda, ellos mismos lo harían. Y aunque Changbin estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, había algo que desde la reunión de ayer le hacía ruido. No entendía porque todos habían aceptado tan rápidamente la decisión de Hyunjin, sin discutir. El día ya había terminado y los tres estaban en el auto volviendo al edificio, por lo que pensó en preguntar. - Se que no es de mi incumbencia, que no tengo voz ni voto, pero la verdad no entiendo como todos aceptaron lo que dijo Hyunjin sin discutir. - Changbin, todos tenemos voz, pero trabajamos para tener un cargo o no. El voto de las personas dentro del movimiento es el que va a determinar quien va a ser el presidente y el vice, no Hyunjin. De todas formas, solemos ver a Hyunjin y a Chan de una forma distinta que a cualquiera, ellos nos organizaron y ellos son los que más saben y a quienes más conocen. Ninguno va a estar en el gobierno que vamos a formar y si ellos apoyan a alguien en específico es porque vieron a esa persona crecer y saben de que es capaz más que nadie. Yo, personalmente, no creo que Minho pueda ser presidente, pero entiendo porque Hyunjin sí. - Felix y yo estuvimos muchas veces en desacuerdo con Minho, pero en mi caso creo que es el menos corrompible y leal de nosotros. Pero vos, como todos, tenes tu derecho a pensar como quieras y actuar como creas correcto. Estando un poco en las sombras, no sabiendo muy bien como las cosas iban a seguir ni cuales eran los planes, Changbin creía que por primera vez estaba haciendo algo con su vida que valía la pena. Tenía tantas dudas, quería saber todas sus historias y sus razones para luchar. Quería entender como funcionaba el movimiento y quería preguntar como pensaban tomar el Estado. Y él pensó que ese era un buen momento para preguntar todo lo que le daba vueltas por la cabeza. - Vengo pensando en el golpe hace días y no se me ocurre como podrían lograrlo, aunque logre entrar al sistema de seguridad y lo desmantele no somos suficientes. - Hay un plan y ten por seguro que si Chan está trabajando en el va a funcionar. Mientras menos personas lo sepan, mejor va a ser. Ahora, concéntrate en tu próximo trabajo.- ¿Próximo? ¿No se supone que debemos juntar gente para el movimiento?- Eso funciona como un dominó, tiras una pieza y todas las demás caen. Tiramos piezas en cada lugar estratégico y ahora solo falta ver el resultado. El otro trabajo es conseguir los planos de algunos edificios, que es tarea tuya y de Jeongin, asique los dejo en la base para que trabajen. Pasaron horas sentados frente a sus computadoras trabajando. En silencio. La seguridad era bastante alta, pero entre los dos lograron conseguir casi todos los planos. Al saber que el gobierno se enteraría de que los tenían en su poder, decidieron conseguir planos de muchísimas más instalaciones del Estado de los que necesitaban, y así poder confundirlos. No sabrían donde iban a atacar, por lo que las 20 ubicaciones estarían menos fortificadas que si hubieran conseguido el plano solamente de las 10 que necesitaban. Sería más sencillo vencer a la seguridad de este modo. Cuando ellos dos estaban terminando de trabajar, una mujer entra a la sala. Ella iba armada, con chaleco antibalas, con su cabello recogido y con unos papeles en la mano. Con rapidez se acercó a ambos y les dijo que tenía órdenes de llevarlos lejos de la base, el gobierno los había encontrado y debían evacuar, a ella le habían asignado el trabajo más importante, proteger los planos y a ambos hombres. Ella era la subcomandante del ejército de la Revolución, su nombre era Soyeon, una de las mujeres más fuertes y respetadas de todo el movimiento. Llevaba consigo las indicaciones de parte de Chan hacia Jeongin, sobre como deberían trabajar desde ahora. Todas las piezas empezaban a caer en su lugar y el momento del golpe se acercaba a gran velocidad. Ella se acercó hacia el placard que había en la sala, sacó dos chalecos antibalas, dos AK 47 y dos revólveres. Tanto Jeongin como Changbin se pusieron los chalecos, se colgaron los fusiles y guardaron los revólveres en las fundas de los chalecos, en seguida recogieron las computadores y los planos, y los guardaron en un bolso que Jeongin se colgó en el hombro izquierdo. Sin tiempo que perder, siguieron a Soyeon hasta una camioneta con sus armas en alto, por si eran emboscados por soldados del gobierno. La alarma sonaba fuertemente y en todos los pasillos se podía ver como brillaba la luz roja de emergencia. En el edificio se encontraban todos los dirigentes del movimiento, los rangos más altos de su ejército y los heridos o enfermos en el área hospitalaria; todos fueron evacuados. Cuando el lugar ya se encontraba desierto y todos se encontraban a una distancia segura, la, ahora antigua, base del movimiento voló en pedazos. No quedó nada más que escombros. Todas las memorias fueron borradas de las superficies y solo quedó el viento frío, lleno de polvo, que marcaba el camino del fantasma para que el gobierno intentara seguirlos. Pero éste se expandía debajo de sus narices, cambiaba percepciones y modelaba el mundo del mañana, su rumbo no era percibido hasta que el cambio se había acentado. No importaba cuantos soldados sin cabezas tuviera el gobierno, cuantas instituciones tenían para formar y alienar a su población, la verdad atraía a las personas como un imán. La historia sabrá de todos los esfuerzos, de todos los días de cansancio y sacrificio de la gente, los burgueses los señalaba de terroristas, pero las acusaciones vacías de realidad les resvalaban porque la historia los absolverá. Soyeon manejó hasta una casa segura, era de noche, una noche tan oscura que ellos mismos se camuflaban con sus alrededores. Las estrellas decidieron no brillar ese día y la luna se escondió para que su luz revele la mañana en un futuro más esperanzador. En las tinieblas y el silencio, los tres entraron a aquella pequeña casa de dos habitaciones. Tenían todo para sobrevivir por un par de semanas sin tener que salir y ponerse en peligro. Soyeon era la única que se comunicaba con el resto del movimiento, tenía un teléfono seguro con el que informaba sobre los avances de Jeongin y Changbin a Hyunjin, su superior, el comandante del ejercito; también recibía órdenes sobre el intercambio de los planos. Era más seguro hacerlo en persona, que a traves de internet donde el Estado puede hackearlos. Los últimos arreglos se estaban llevando acabo, la Revolución sería consumada en una semana. El 5 de Agosto. Lejos, en la otra punta de la ciudad, Chan y Minho se encontraban en otra casa segura, igual que la de los demás pertenecientes del movimiento. Los planos de las instalaciones del gobierno habían llegado hace apenas unos minutos, por lo que ambos se pusieron a trabajar. Tenían planos de todos los ministerios, las instalaciones militares conocidas y secretas y de la casa de gobierno. Habían llegado a la conclusión que si tiraban las columnas desestabilizarian al Estado y éste se haría escombros por su cuenta; por lo que idearon equipos, todos liderados por alguien de la Asamblea, para tomar los lugares más importantes a la vez. Un grupo, liderado por Minho, tomaría la casa de gobierno. Otro, con Hyunjin a la cabeza, se encargaría de las instalaciones del ejército divirtiéndose en dos; la base donde se encontraban los líderes militares sería atacada por Soyeon, y el Ministerio de Guerra por Hyunjin. Los centros de detención secretos serían tomados por Felix y Seungmin, ya que eran bastantes la tarea sería dividida entre los dos. Una vez asegurados esos puntos claves, el ejercito del movimiento junto con la población sublevada desarmarían a la policía y a las Fuerzas Armadas, todas las armas serían confiscadas y serían entregadas a la gente. Cada referente con sus grupos marcharía hasta cada hogar de los representantes del gobierno y los arrestaría, los llevaría a las cárceles restauradas y ahora legítimas y ellos esperarían allí por su juicio. Iran a la cárcel por el tiempo que el juez crea correspondiente y cumplirán con su condena, trayendo devuelta la legitimidad al Estado. Y la Revolución vivirá para siempre, el cambio eterno y el proletariado al poder.


End file.
